


Drawn Through Time 06 - Wakanda 2018

by LittleWolf82



Series: Drawn Through Time [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Artist Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky in Wakanda, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Goats, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Peace and quiet, Series, Steve and Bucky skype a lot, Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda, idiots from Brooklyn, stubborn goat named Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: I promised you happy and now, Bucky is happy (and yes they Skype a LOT).Bucky also upgraded his drawing skills to digital level and started experimenting with peaceful landscapes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drawn Through Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787470
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	Drawn Through Time 06 - Wakanda 2018

_“Hey, Steve, meet my friend! The dumbest most stubborn baby goat in Wakanda.”_

_“_ _Aw. Send pictures?”_

_“I named him Steve.”_

_“Oh. Right. Of course you did. He is cute tho.”_

_“You should bring him some treats next time. Little traitor is gonna love ya for a piece of carrot.”_

_“Actually, I was thinking I could get to see you again in a week. If you can squeeze me between your goats, farming, gardening, therapies and losing streaks in baseball with kids.”_

_"I can definitely squeeze you between, Steve. Damn, I should start cleaning my house then! Maybe get a haircut?”_

_“Buck, don't you dare!”_

_"What? Clean my house?” “_

_Jerk!”_

_"Punk.”_


End file.
